Halfwolf
❝ I won't let you down Windclan! Huzzah! ❞ -Halfwolf to his clan after becoming Deputy Halfwolf is a black roan tomcat who is partially hairless due to having the Lykoi mutation. He has a lithe build, is medium-sized, and has surprisingly soft and sleek fur despite it's bristly appearance. He has gleaming yellow/orange eyes that give off a warm, friendly glow. Many would describe him as an incredibly reliable friend, and a respectable tom with good intentions. He is currently the Deputy of in Windclan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Lykoi Cat Description: Halfwolf earned his odd name from the fact that he has a wolf-like appearance and from a uneducated rumor spread by an envious Stoneteller tom, that he is part wolf, all thanks to his Lykoi mutation. He is partially hairless, and his fur is colored black roan. His skin is a light pink and is most noticeable around his eyes, chin, nose, muzzle, and the back of his ears. He is medium-sized with a slender and lithe build. His fur may look bristly, but it is actually very soft and sleek. Palette: : = Base (#212121) : : = Skin (#fbede5) : : = Eyes (#dec515) : = Inner Ears (#77411d) : : = Nose (#77411d) : = Tongue (#6f2828) : = Pawpads (#6f2828) Voice: Shaggy Mark Hamill Scent: Smells like dirt. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Reliable ' * '''+ ' Friendly' * +''' '''Selfess * ±''' '''Reserved * ±''' '''Goofy * −''' '''Cowardly * −''' '''Awkward 'Likes' *Springtime *Travelling in the tunnels *Helping others in need *Making friends *Bugs *His kits and Gorgeleap *Windclan 'Dislikes' * Storms * When others are sad * Crying kits * Fires 'Goals' *To be a great father to his new kits **Edit: To raise Weaselkit and Buzzardkit as best as he can as a single father *To honor Bugwing, Batkit, and Barkkit. *To rekindle Shadowclan-Windclan bonds *To push past Windclan's foolish superstitions, give the clan a better reputation. 'Fears' *"Messing up" on parenting his new children *Stillborns *That Bugwing never made it to Starclan *Ghosts 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Group of tribe cats Cats Involved: Owl, Cricket, Tribe cats Age Range: 0-6 moons *Cricket gives birth to two kittens, their father being the tribe leader named Owl. The two are named Smoke and Doe. *A few days after Smoke's birth, cats begin to notice his odd looks and grow skeptical towards Cricket and Owl. They believe he looks like a wolf and grow fearful of him- a gang of wolves had once attacked their tribe and nearly destroyed it *Cats begin to spread rumors that Smoke is half-wolf, bringing dishonor to Owl. *Owl snaps and announces to the tribe that Smoke isn't his son, and that he is part wolf, and suggests that he and Cricket should be ostracized. Owl and Cricket cut ties- finding it disgusting that she "mated with a wolf", and hates Smoke for bringing disrespect towards him and his leadership. *Smoke is renamed to HalfWolf 'Apprenticehood' Clan: Group of tribe cats Cats Involved: '''Owl, Cricket, Tribe cats '''Age Range: 6-12 moons *Cricket is fed up with being ostracized from her tribe and mate, she disowns HalfWolf and chases him off of the Tribe's territory. *Halfwolf runs away from the tribe's territory. Due to how young and naive he was, he wasn't sure why. 'Warriorhood' Clan: Windclan Cats Involved: Windclan patrol Age Range: 12-19 moons *Halfwolf stumbles across a Windclan patrol while passing through their territory, he joins them and is taught about clan life by Gorgeleap and Stagstar. 'Senior Warriorhood' Clan: Windclan Cats Involved: Gorgeleap, Stagstar Age Range: 19-25 moons *Halfwolf and Gorgeleap rescue Olivepaw, Mintpaw, and Lightningpaw from the tunnels. *Gorgleap and Halfwolf have a litter of 5 kits: Weaselkit, Buzzardkit, Batkit, and Barkkit. Sadly, Bugkit, is born prematurely and dies minutes after being born- she's renamed to Bugwing. *Halfwolf goes to his first gathering! Stagstar mentions his kits and he becomes extremely happy. He also revisits with Olivepaw. *Tortoisepaw, one of Halfwolf's "little buddies", attacks Buzzardkit. Halfwolf attacks him, forever regretting the action, and Gorgeleap exiles him. *Willowthrush, a former Shadowclan Medicine Cat, asks Stagstar for shelter at Windclan's camp- Stagstar declines. Halfwolf goes against his word on not helping her and teaches the shecat how to hunt. *Riverclan moves into Windclan's territory, he and Willowthrush meet again. *Halfwolf sees Olivepaw again, the two talk about the strange shadows and Dark Forest happenings, Olivepaw requests to speak with Stagstar about this. *Tortoisepaw returns. *Batkit and Barkkit die from unknown complications. *Gorgeleap leaves Windclan and has Halfwolf escort her to her Grandfather's farm. Deputyhood Clan: Windclan Cats Involved: All of Windclan Age Range: 25 moons- * Stagstar announces that Windclan's new deputy is Halfwolf- he promises to be a great deputy in honor on his three fallen kits and Gorgeleap. *Halfwolf and Stagstar get into a fight over Dustythorn's orange-eyed kits, she eventually flees with all four and Halfwolf feels that he had let her down. *Halfwolf visits Shadowclan in an effort to bring Dustythorns back, he befriends some and vows to rekindle the two clan's poor ties. *Stagstar and Halfwolf find a dead body on their territory- Halfwolf passes out and is brought back to camp. **Stagstar leaves with a group of warriors (including his daughter, Batpaw) and try to figure out who killed this innocent cat, Halfwolf is left in charge. **Unbeknownst to him- Gorgeleap had 7 kits with Harecry. *Two strangers, Dom n' Nick, appear on Windclan's territory and demand for answers about where their lost sibling is- it is revealed that he was the dead body and the three grieve over the body (And.) *Dom and Nick, believing a Windclanner had killed And, storm their camp and look for answers **Dom reveals that Gorgeleap had another litter with a mean cat named Harecry- Halfwolf feels betrayed, saddened, and unworthy and breaks into tears **Weaselpaw, in a blind fit of rage, attacks Halfwolf. Halfwolf lets the attacks happen, believing it's his fault Gorgeleap left, and that he simply cannot bring himself to attack his own son. His stomach is left with several horrific lacerations and his left cheek is decently cut-up. **Halfwolf is rushed to the Peak in order to get healed. 'Quotes' ❝I'm sorry Gorgeleap ❞ -Inner Monologe ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Halfwolf (1).png|Drawn by Bootleggedd half.png|Drawn by Halfwolf sketch.png HALFWOLF.png bOYS.png __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Starsaurus Category:WindClan Category:Senior Warrior Category: Warrior